


How Things Change

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Plans, Smut, not the best sex, reluctant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: This is a story I came up with, trying to think about how Dean was still more or less human when he turned, I also think a huge part of him being a dick actually had a lot to do with him missing who he used to be. For the readers part, I’ll be honest it it actually pretty depressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I came up with, trying to think about how Dean was still more or less human when he turned, I also think a huge part of him being a dick actually had a lot to do with him missing who he used to be. For the readers part, I’ll be honest it it actually pretty depressing.

Reaching up to knock on the door, you noticed the tremble in your hand, so you balled your fist a little tighter trying to will it away. You did one sharp tap, inhaling deeply you knew it hadn’t been loud enough, you started to pound your fist against the door. 

Even though you noticed the way his eyes were black, reflecting everything like glass, the first thing that you saw was his hair. He had always kept it so much shorter when you knew him, and now there was enough that you could have grabbed a good fistful of it. 

“Y/n,” he scooped you up, twirling you around, “it’s been so long, let me guess why your here.” He put his hand under his chin and mock thought about it. 

It didn’t register for a second that as he had spun you, he had dropped you inside his room, but as he kicked the door closed and his foot brushed against your thigh you nerves started to get to you again. 

“Hello Dean,” you knew it was stiff but it was the only way you were going to convince yourself to do this. 

Then he dropped the humor, the pretense. 

“Seriously y/n, why are you here? You aren’t that stupid you know you can’t kill me.” 

“I didn’t come here to hurt you,” you tried to put on a shocked expression. 

“Well if you don’t want a fight, you should probably go, nice chatting with you.” 

Trying to suppress the little shudder in your body, you inched closer to him, if you had wanted to you could have felt your chest press against his. 

Instead you tilted your head to meet his gaze, with the blackness gone you could have pretending it was the old Dean, but too many things were slightly off about him to create the illusion. You focused on the only reason you were there, and you knew you were shaking when you drew the thin cotton top off, exposing your chest to him super conscious of the way it rapidly rose and fell and hoping he took it for desire. 

As you dipped slightly you began unbuttoning your jeans, planting your feet a little harder so as not to jump, you felt him push you out of the way and take control knuckles bumping against your stomach.

“So y/n has a thing for the bad boy.” 

You allowed yourself to roll your eyes, only the ground would see. 

Yipping you felt his hands pinch around the back of your neck.

“Answer me.” 

“I just miss you,” that was the best you could do, because it was the only truth in the whole night. 

Finishing the task at hand, carefully avoiding his face you stood up straighter, grabbing on his arm for balance you toed off your flats. 

You had put on the pair of panties Dean had gotten you years ago on Valentine’s, blushing when he handed the tiny bag of lingerie, he wasn’t that person now as you saw the way he was biting his lower lip. 

Dipping you back on the bed, you thought the sheets already were drenched in the smell of sex, but this was softer. He didn’t throw you, his hand stayed put on the small of your back, his thumb brushing the edge of lace. As he settled over you, he removed his hands to balance his face was pressed into your neck and his scruff burned where he rubbed against you, then you felt him slide your panties down and he pressed against you. 

“Need a little help here,” he said standing back up.

You didn’t budge, instead you took in the way the popcorn ceiling made little shapes, then there was a snick of a lid and the sickeningly sweet smell of synthetic strawberries and when his hand returned it was sticky as he brushed against you. His movements were slow and for your benefit only. It was nice enough and there was a soft tingle that made you shut your eyes. 

You felt the slight dampness from his breath against your upper leg, and then the brush of his tongue against you, it wasn’t earth shattering. The feelings of pleasure numbed by a sense of loss. You didn’t have it in you to pretend it was, no loud screams or fake moans, you just focused on nothing more than the sensation itself which was just on the edge of being enough. 

Sighing, you felt him pull away from you. Propping yourself up on your elbows you watched him pulling off his clothes, he was being hasty and getting himself tangled up on the sleeves of his shirt. At the flash of the familiar anti-possession tat, you traced over your hip where the identical marking was printed. 

“Come here,” you tried to be seductive but when it came out you thought it sounded more annoyed. So you tried to make up for it by opening your legs invitingly. 

He was on you in an instant, all the easiness of before gone, you could feel himself getting ready to enter you. Then it was all about him, the pace was good but the angle was off so he only made you grip the sheet tighter sporadically. It didn’t really matter though, you closed your eyes and thought about the way he had been before, you remembered the way he was so attentive every kiss and touch had a purpose. How he used to take hours just teasing you and taking everything so slow. 

The memories were helping, the way his skin used to taste slightly salty from the exertion of his working of your body, causing your rhythm to pick up with his. When he began stuttering his hips though you lost it, and as your thighs became sticky and there was a growing wet patch underneath you, he collapsed on top of you and so you pushed him so he would roll off. 

“Thanks for that.” 

“You were always the one to see for a good time,” you said not glancing back as you made your way to the bathroom. 

Cleaning yourself up, you tried to buy yourself some time, using one of the folded up washcloths to mop the sweat off your face and then the strange mix of body fluids and lube off your ass and legs. Running a hand through your hair it kept tangling into knots, so you gave up and opened the door slowly. 

His back was towards you, the sheets covering his hips down, and you tiptoed to where your clothes were heaped on the ground. Glancing frequently at where he was laying to see if he had moved, but nothing. Once you had dressed, you reached into the pocket of your jeans, you fisted the small hex bag. 

Walking over to face Dean, his eyes were closed softly. You could smell stale cigarettes as you pressed your lips right along his hairline, it was probably from the shitty bar next door he had been hanging out in, you pushed your hand underneath the mattress it was heavy but you only needed to get the bag somewhere he wouldn’t notice. 

“I missed you,” his voice was tired, and he didn’t even open his eyes. 

Gently you pulled your hand out, willing him to stay there, and when he was totally still you turned away. There was nothing that made you even want to look back so you just opened the door and once you were striding away from the building and getting into your car you dialed Sam. 

He picked up on the third ring. 

“It’s done.” 

You hung up before he gave any response because there was already enough resentment there. Sam told you he had found him, that he needed your help to get close to his brother, you knew that he meant at any cost. And right now driving away you realized the price was going to be your sanity because even if you got Dean back you would never be able to undo tonight.


End file.
